The Butler Bros Book 3: Relationships and Returns
by than996
Summary: Chrisbutler2765 is having problems with his social life. Later, Chrisbutler2765 falls into a trap and encounters someone the miners know...


The Butler Bros: Book 3: Relationships and Returns

Chapter 1

Chrisbutler2765 woke up, got dressed and charged to Monica's room. He hesitated to knock, fearing he might wake her. 'Mornin, Chris.' Chris looked over and saw Monica staring right into his eyes. 'MONICA! Don't do that!' Monica giggled. 'Sorry. I was just checking up on you.' 'I thought I was checking up on you!' 'YOU WERE?!' Both said at once. 'Well, I have a surprise for you.' Chris smiled. 'What is it? And why do I need surprises?' Monica turned and her eyes widened. 'Isn't it right that I give surprises to the miner I'm dating?' Chris rolled his eyes as Monica dragged him to a window. 'We are not DATING!' Monica rolled her eyes now. 'Yes we are! I mean, we might have gone out only once to stop a bounty hunter from murdering me (Any one remember? LAST BOOK!), but we still went out! And we're going to date more as the nights roll on.' Chris frowned, and looked outside the window. Outside were patches of flowers arranged in a certain order, spelling out: I Love (with a heart in the place of the love word) You. Chris blushed and rushed back to the room that he, Chad and Than996 were sharing. As soon as he was in, Chris closed the door fast, sweat pouring down his face. The loud slam woke the rookie and his bro. 'Guys! This is terrifying! SHE LOVES ME! WE'RE GOING TO BE DATING!' Than hopped out of bed. 'Bro. She loves you. You love her. You two get married. Have a family. Live your last days together, if that can happen in Minecraftia, and finally rest for the final time.' Chris looked down, then back up at Than. 'I guess I have to mark my calendar for tonight, then.' They all grinned. 'Now, just like before, you two will stand guard outside.' They frowned. Then Monica burst in. 'Guys. She batted her eyelashes at Chris, then her eyes turned to urgency. We have reason to believe we've spotted Steve's BOO.' 'BOO?' They all sounded confused. 'Stands for Base Of Operations. Anyway, it's located in a cave not far from here.' Chris plucked his sword from it's position against the wall and charged out the door, his fine companions trailing him. Chris once again lifted the Emergency Chute Exit and once again jumped out, his crew behind him. They landed and Chris stepped inside. Suddenly a boulder flew down and blocked the exit. And a figure appeared, laughing.

Chapter 2

'Miner. I know what you've been through and I will break your agony. All our agonies.' Chrisbutler2765 drew his sword. 'Who are you?' A man with lava cracks all over his body, even his face and legs, stepped forward. 'That is not important. Fate has inticipated this moment. I have planted a bomb in this cave that will destroy Minecraftia.' Chris's fist clenched. 'Excuse me?! Destroy it?!' 'Yes. It is the only way.' Chris clenched a fist. 'You're bluffing.' 'I do not bluff! I will destroy Minecraftia and destroy every single evil on this pitiful planet!' 'But you'll kill every living thing! Including my brother and my girlfriend!' Chris rushed at him, but the stranger side-stepped him. Suddenly tentacles shot out of a metal chair and grabbed Chris. He struggled, but to no avail. Metal cuffs blocked his arms and chest, making his body frozen. 'You should have anticipated this, miner. I was trained by one you respected. Now you just see him as fallen. He leaned forward and put his face in Chris's. TELL ME YOU REMEMBER THIS FACE, THIS VOICE!' Chris looked defiant. 'I've never seen you in my life!' The strange miner laughed as another metal chair pulled up behind him. 'You do not remember me? I was a major element in the taking of Pickaxe Village. 'Steve?' The stranger shook his head. No. My former best friend has been murdered.' Suddenly the corrupted miner's body appeared...not even moving. Steve was dead. Chris narrowed his eyes. 'Who are you?' The stranger grinned. He pushed out his chest, a flash of light later and his lava lines formed an image. The image was a butcher knife chopping into a piece of meat. 'BUTCHER!'

Than996, Monica, and Chad looked for an alternate entrance into the cave. Chad jumped on a small cliff overlooking Minecraftia. 'Hey, guys! Look at this view!' Suddenly a growing light was brought his attention. A big cube appeared right out of the mountain, it started drawing energy from the villages around it. The others stared at it, wide with shock. Monica suddenly gasped. Chad and Than looked at her and she pointed at two people on chairs hooked up to each other. One was groaning whilst one was smiling smugly. Monica gasped even further. 'CHRIS!'

Chapter 3

'How am I supposed to believe you're Butcher?!' The stranger that claimed to be the hero laughed. 'You don't have to believe me. But I am who I say I am. He sat down on the chair behind him. The chairs turned around and merged with each other, as the big cube began to rise up. Who else could have the combat training to kill Steve? Who else would have a lava picture of a butcher knife in a piece of meat?' Chrisbutler2765 clenched his teeth and admitted it. 'You'll fail, Butcher. Steve couldn't defeat us, and neither will you.' 'YOU'RE WRONG, MINER! Butcher bellowed. I have gotten this far, I do not intend to turn around and go back! Now, hold onto your seat, this is gonna be one heck of a show!' Suddenly the cube burst through the cave and red streams fired at four major points in Minecraftia. The energy was brought back as electricity, sucking it into the cube and getting ready for the big explosion. 'Here it is, miner! The end of your pitiful world! Your friends are lost! Everything is going to be nothing!' Chris struggled against the cuffs holding him back. If he struggled long enough, he could break free, he just had to keep Butcher talking. 'That'll kill you too! The miner managed to get out. You'll be dead!' Butcher chuckled. 'You incompetent fool! Everything will be wiped out, so Minecraftia can start again! A NEW BEGINNING!' Chris broke free, and the machine stopped. Butcher, shaking with rage, got free also. He pulled out his sword. 'You have doomed yourself!' 'I'm gonna make you eat those words right now!' Chris bellowed and rushed Butcher. The fallen miner side-stepped him and Chris slipped and fell. Butcher looked down, grinning. But his eyes widened when he saw the miner survived the fall. His horror grew more intense when the cube crashed and Butcher was flung inside the cave. 'NOOOOOOOOO!' Were his last words. Then the cube fell down, covering the big hole it came out of. Chris dusted himself off as the others ran towards them. Monica threw her arms around him and Chris blushed. Than996 glanced at Chad who grinned. 'I think you two should get ready for your "date."

Chapter 4

'What exactly happened in there?' Monica asked Chrisbutler2765, who shoved a chicken leg in his mouth. He shrugged. 'I'm serious, if we're going to continue with our current relationship, I need to know the truth.' Chris sighed and dug into his pork. 'I bumped into Butcher. 'Butcher?' He was a companion travelling with Steve. After Steve's downfall, the last we saw of him was at the evacuation of Pickaxe Village. But, anyway, it's over. Steve is dead, Butcher is stopped, everything is as it should be. Now, Minecraftia can rest easy.' Monica leaned closer, so close their faces were close to touching. 'Can you gurantee me that everything will be safe? I can't date a miner who loves the thrill of danger. What if one of our enemies goes after our children? If we have any, I mean.' Chris looked up at her and snorted. 'I'll defend them with my sword, and you can fire your pistol. Anyway, He slunked back into his chair and ate a piece of pork. All our enemies are gone. It's over.' Suddenly screams erupted, and crowds of Minecraftians swarmed past. Monica glanced at her boyfriend. 'It's not over 'till the Fat Creeper explodes.' Chris rolled his eyes. 'It's Fat Lady sings! Oh, right, Internet.' They got up and rushed past the crowd of people. Suddenly a figure crashed through the window of the resturant. Monica gasped. 'JARVIS!' Chris pulled out his sword. Blood Crusader pulled out his dual swords and welcomed the challenge. They rushed at each other, and collided. Chris was thrown back, but not down. He hurled himself at his opponent and engaged in a sword lock. 'How did you survive that blast? HOW?!' Chris ducked as Jarvis swiped at him and kicked his advarsary. He clenched his teeth as they struggled against each other. Blood Crusader won the lock, slashed Chris so grevious cuts flooded his body, and sent him colliding with a table. Chris looked at Jarvis, who about to kill him. He looked at Monica, whose eyes were full of shock and tears. Chris laid a piece of TNT on Blood Crusader's chest. 'You DIE!' He bellowed, activating the charge and pushing Jarvis away. The bomb exploded, and the Crusader was knocked into the wall. Chris raised a hand toward Monica, who was about to catch it. Then, slowly, the Crusader rose from the depths. Chris gasped. 'T-this isn't Jarvis! Blood Crusader is dead! It's a ROBOT!' Sure enough, the Crusader had a hole in his chest and face, revealing wires and gears. 'Monica, RUN! Alert the others!' And run she did. The fake grabbed his sword and prepared to kill the miner.

Chapter 5

Suddenly, something happened. The Blood Crusader robot faltered and was forced back. Behind him, out of a hole in the wall, was a figure. 'Bro! Chris said. Aren't you a sight-for-sore eyes!' Than996 narrowed his eyes. Blood Crusader rose and charged at him. Than knocked him over with a punch and stabbed the fake right through the chest. The robot de-activated. The others rushed in. Along with Than. Once Chad and Monica saw this, they were shocked. Chris halted them and took a close look at the two Than996s. 'They look exactly alike.' The one that rescued Chris looked at Chad and Monica strangely. 'Excuse me, who are you? Where is this? I thought we were fighting Steve. Yes, Butcher and I were fending off those zombies.' Chris's eyes widened. The "other" Than rushed at his twin. He tackled Than996 to the floor. Than punched his double square in the chest, exposing wires and circuitry. Chad clenched his teeth and rushed the robot, knocking it to the floor. Except the robot gained the upper hand and started strangling the brash miner in training. Monica acted fast, loading a sharp stick in her bow and firing it into the robot's chest. It fell over, robotic eyes extinguished and a gust of steam rising from it's chest. Chad lifted himself up, yawned and stretched his arms. 'All in a day's work.' Monica walked up to her boyfriend and put her head in his shoulder. Chris in turn put his arm on her own shoulder and rubbed it. 'Woah. Than was wide-eyed and his mouth was agape. Are those two-' Chad nodded, grinning and elbowing Monica. 'Well, Than said, rushing to the exit. Come on, Chad. Mr and Mrs Butler. TO OUR AIR-SHIP! Last one there gets to buy pizza!' He rushed out, Chad trailing him. Chris and Monica stared wide-eyed. 'How did he know-' 'Did he just call us-' They both looked at each other. 'THANNNN!'

Chapter 6

An E.M.D guard walked into a vault. 'Night Shift?' The guard at the vault asked him. 'Yeah. The guard sounded...muffled. Dumb boss asked me to supervise the vault. I'll just go in and study on...explosives.' The other guard waved him through, then after a couple minutes realized why the fellow guard wanted to learn explosive material. He rushed in, but too late. All of the other guards were unconscious and that one guard strode towards him. 'STOP!' He said and rushed at him. The fake guard felled him easily. He kept on walking as the building exploded behind him. The guard unmasked himself. The fallen miner was back. Butcher.


End file.
